landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Swimming Sharptooth (The Mysterious Island)
|voice actor = None |status = Alive |end = }} The Swimming Sharptooth is an antagonistic shark, and is the secondary antagonist in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. It is one of many antagonists to appear in the film. It is the first shark to make an appearance in The Land Before Time, and lives in the far reaches of the oceans of the Mysterious Beyond, known as the Big Water. History He first appears when Littlefoot, Petrie, Cera, Ducky and Spike are riding a log across the Big Water to try to get back to the shore on the mainland. Petrie is sent under the water back and forth by Spike trying to eat a leaf off the branch he was perched on, and the final time the Flyer goes under the water, he looks around. Suddenly, he sees a Swimming Sharptooth, and jumps up to the surface, quickly clinging onto Cera's nose horn. He tells her that there is a sharptooth that swims close by. Cera thinks he is crazy, before she is knocked off the log by the shark's tail hitting the side of the log. She lands in the water, and then the shark rises above her, and shows off his teeth. It flings her off, and she is able to swim back to the log, right before the sharptooth just misses biting her. He chases them, and turns their log boat around with his tail. He swims behind the log, as Petrie nervously watches him get closer. Petrie tries to paddle as fast as he can, but then he gets tired, and turns around. The shark emerges, and bites parts of the log off, making Petrie cling to Littlefoot's neck. Right before the shark can bite them, they smash into a ground spike coming out of the water, and the gang are thrown back on The Mysterious Island. The shark is shown going back underwater in the background. During the climax of the film, he made a quick cameo appearance, after the gang are cornered at the edge of a cliff by the film's main antagonist, the Plated Sharptooth. Petrie points out that the shark is in the water, before Cera says "Never mind that Sharptooth, worry about this one!" ("this one" is referring to the Plated Sharptooth). Appearance The Swimming Sharptooth resembles a generic shark or a Great White. similar to what Jaws was like, intentionally attacking creatures that a normal shark usually would not prey on. Trivia *This is the only major non-reptilian sharptooth to appear in the films, as sharks are fish. *The shark is one of the few Sharpteeth that aren't voiced by Frank Welker, since sharks and fish lack vocal organs. *The shark's theme music, "Swimming Sharptooth", is similar to theme of the famous fictional great white shark tale, Jaws. **The theme has since been reused in later movies, and is even used in the most recent film, , when the gang is being chased by a pair of Featherhead Sharpteeth. Possible species *''Cretoxyrhina'' *''C. megalodon'' *''Squalicorax'' *Great white shark Gallery References Category:Swimming Sharptooth Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Sharptooth Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island characters Category:Swimmers Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island introductions Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Characters with Blue eyes Category:Gray Characters Category:Characters who don't talk